He's back
by rin.rast
Summary: I've got inspired by the 2nd season's finale. Little one shot. the characters of this story belong to the fox' series "Lucifer" (Amazon original). Enjoy.


Chloe went to Lux as fast as she could. There were seconds ticking between the call „He's back" and the long ride down to his nightclub. He promised her answers before he went missing _again_ – and she had a bad feeling in her gut that he's got missing because of his urgent need to tell her everything. Whatever it was he wanted to tell her – and she also had a bad feeling for this – was not important enough to bring him into danger. Maybe they could find another way to sort things out without police, without her. She would tell him this when she finally arrived. Never seemed this ride that long in her life.

Her heartbeat calmed just a little when she saw the building. In the next second it got its full speed back in the thought of seeing him. Hopefully he was not hurt but after 3 days… really everything could have happened. She took a long deep breath, parked her car and hurried inside the club. Mechanically she stepped to the lift and pressed the button. It all seemed so very calm. Only the missing party was indicative that there was something wrong. The lift doors closed and she looked up in hope it would get the lift going faster.

Seconds seemed like millennia. She could feel every fibre of her very being in this moment. Why was she so damn worried? Normally she was used to such kind of threat and could compose herself but today something was really really wrong. She tried to breath slowly and kept her thoughts even, reminding herself what she wanted to tell him.

Lift doors opening. A last breath and she stepped into his appartement. It was lit up with light so she didn't even had to look for him. There he was, standing half naked in a ragged trouser on his balcony, a drink in his hand. So very him.

She also recognized immediately that he was alone although Amenadiel had called her.

„Lucifer.." she started with a whisper and took slow steps in his direction. It might have been too quiet for him to hear she was wondering and wanted to call for him again but this time louder when he interrupted her in an all too familiar way.

„Detective! How nice of you to come to this glorious night!"He shot his drink into the air like he wanted to make a toast. Then he turned around to face her.

„Lucifer! What happened? Oh my god,… really, what happened?"She had to repeat that phrase after she saw his ragged face. He looked like he had spend days out in the desert. There was sand and burnt skin. With long steps she moved to him, she really would have loved to hug him but stayed away so she could not hurt him.

„What a question! So annoyingly boring what happened! Not that there was happening anything at least not something I could remember anyway. And really you should keep this bloody bastard out of this because he is the last one I want to talk about!"

The last one he shouted into the clouds and she was wondering if whatever happened had him get his mind lost. More than before that was.

„It' s okay, Lucifer, you don' t need to tell me, actually I wanted to tell you that there is no need to tell me anything if there is a too high risk someone's getting angry..."

„Angry! You think he did this because he's angry? I tell you who's angry! Me, because he still thinks I am his loyal soldier, getting me this as some kind of prize but I can live greatly without it! Making me presents for getting mom out the way, but he is so wrong..." Lucifer turned back to Chloe and took a step in her direction. She immediately recognized the closeness and wasn't sure if she had to be scared of him or participate in his anger.

„I will show him it never took Mom to get in the way, no I can be a rebel all by myself. And he will not get his way with me whatever a bloody brilliant plan he's thinking he has. And you my dear Chloe,"- He now was really really close so she stepped back, he followed.

„You were put in so nicely. I have to say, great work. How I could not resist..."For a second she was wondering if he wanted to kiss her with the way he was looking at her.

„Lucifer, you are not making any sense!" she shot back. She would have loved to give him a slap but stopped herself. Instead she put her hand on his body and pushed him back. He was incredibly warm. Her touch seemed to silence him for a little while as he just stood there and stared at her. Silently he added: „Yeah, really nicely."

She took a few breath. „Lucifer, I'm sorry for whatever happened. And I can clearly see that you need help. Were you in a hospital since you're back? You are so hot… I think you should see a doctor."

He stepped back and took a sip from his glass. She had not recognize him putting it on a table on his way back in. „It's fine. Nothing to worry about."he dismissed it.

„That's not true, I can see that you are hurt. You don't have to tell me what happened in the last days but please promise me that you will go to a clinic and get help! You look like you spent the last days out in the desert!"

„That might be because that was were I spent my last days. So I think. Not that I can clearly remember."

Yes, he already said so. Had he some kind of amnesia? She remembered the footage in front of the hospital, where it was seen he got hit on his head. Maybe that was also the reason he seemed more stuck in his irrational thoughts about god being his father?

„But I am fine now, Detective. Don't worry. I know now exactly what I have to do!"

„Yes, go into a hospital with me. I will call an ambulance."Chloe took out her mobile phone and started pressing numbers when he rushed back to her. She looked up but could still feel how he snapped the phone away.

„I will not go into a hospital, I don't need to. I am fine! How often should I repeat it for you? Really you seemed like a reasonable person but now it's like you're insulting me!"

Now she was getting angry. He was behaving like a child! Clearly he was hurt and needed medical care but here he stood and dismissed it like he just got a scratch!

„Then what do you think you need?"she asked angrily. He watched her eyes for moment before starting drinking again.

„ You see, I could tell you. But, I really don't want to right now. Not to you."Ouch, that hurt. But she already knew he could be an ass.

He emptied his glass and then got back to her. Again, he was really close. She now stood in front of a wall so no stepping back this time. He put his hands on both sides of her head. What was happening?

„But there is something I wanted you to tell. More importantly see it.. You know, this great little present my father got for me."She tried to follow his words but it was kind of hard when he talked crazy. For a second she was thinking of her gun in the car. He came a little closer, so he could whisper in her ear.

„I will show you and I want you to take a good look at it. Because this will be gone next time you see me. I am not the angel he wants me to be. And I clearly don't need any of his divine gifts. Although again, Chloe. You seem like an amazing one." He pushed back and to her again, she was shocked to feel his lips on hers for a brief moment. When he pushed back again her heart skipped a beat.

There he stood, half naked in a ragged trouser and on his back two big, white wings. He grinned at her starring and she was lost for words.

„impressing isn't it? And now Detective, say goodbye!"

„What…?"was all she was able to say. Feeling the supporting wall in her back, watching him starry eyed while he was turning around. He still grinned but she could see through it. There was nothing in him smiling right now. His back to her he walked slowly back to the balcony. Like in trance she followed. She couldn't keep her eyes from where the wings were attached to his body. She was glad that he stopped his tracks on the balcony. For a minute she was scared he would jump. Chloe stepped right behind him and carefully putting her hand between his enormous wings. Left and right from her hand she could feel strong muscles. There was no possibility that these were some kind of cosplay. She started to open her mouth to ask but couldn't think of anything to say.

„Goodbye Chloe."was all she heard before the man she got to know as Lucifer Morningstar jumped.

She shut her eyes.

She didn' t want to see him fall. She waited for the sound of him touching the ground. It never came. „Goodbye, Lucifer.


End file.
